Field
The described technology generally relates to a pixel circuit and an electroluminescent display including the pixel circuit.
Description of the Related Art
Recently, various display devices such as liquid crystal displays (LCD), plasma displays, and electroluminescent displays have gained popularity. Particularly, the electroluminescent display can be driven with quick response speed and reduced power consumption, using a light-emitting diode (LED) or an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) that emits light through recombination of electrons and holes.
The electroluminescent display can be driven with an analog or a digital driving method. While the analog driving method produces grayscale using variable voltage levels corresponding to input data, the digital driving method produces grayscale using variable time duration in which the LED emits light. The analog driving method is difficult to implement because it requires a driving integrated circuit (IC) that is complicated to manufacture if the display is large and has high resolution. The digital driving method, on the other hand, can readily accomplish the required high resolution through a simpler IC structure.